


Anime Girls 20+ X Haikyuu

by ZayNik24



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A cow mooed a gorgeous melody, Akaashi has never seen hips move like that, Angela is in constant panic, Angela's day drinking is worrisome, Being mean is Gab's love language, Bokuto and Sab are teeth rotting fluff and i love it, Ellen and Kageyama are nothing but mind melting milk memes, Emily and Hinata are just pure sweet beans that must be protected at all costs, Gab and Atsumu are stuck in an enemy to lovers, Hinata teaches Emily volleyball and it's very cute, Is Angela ok 2020, Iwaizumi Hajime is not fucking having it, Kuroo is cat dad, Kuroo is dating a witch, Lydia and Oikawa are the best bffs, Lydia is a literal goddess with amazing lines, Lydia is an Astrological queen, Madison and Semi are chaos... but hot, Madison is feral, Madison relentlessly hits on everyone and it's a vibe, Miranada feels a surge of domesticity, Miranda and Suga said you wanna see some real speed, Nikole stop picking fights for fucks sake, Noya is in for plot purposes sorry to shaft you buddy, Oikawa is a homewrecker, Roni and Akaashi de be spicy, Sab always cheers for Bo, Semi has good music taste, Sugawara avoids hydrochloric acid, Thusha on bad bitch mami energy, Tiani and Teru really said Rat Royalty, Tsukki is soft for the teacher, Ukai and Thusha said equal rights, Vodka Capri Sun makes a regular occurence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZayNik24/pseuds/ZayNik24
Summary: Deadass ummm idk bro.Me n the gal pals started this for funsies but this must now be immortalized lmao aaahhhhhIt's chaosall of us hopped in and wrote thingschaosthis is chaosjust a fuck ton of self inserts for shits and giggles
Relationships: Angela x Kenma, Ellen x Kageyama, Emily x Hinata, Gabi x Atsumu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Lydia x Kiyoko, Lydia x Saeko, Madison x Semi, Miranda (Nurse) x Sugawara, Miranda (Teacher) x Tsukishima, Nikole x Kuroo, Roni x Akaashi, Sabrina x Bokuto, Thusha x Ukai, Tiani x Terushima
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1: The Arrival of Chaos

Screaming. That was all anyone within a fifteen mile radius could hear. Just a group of fourteen females, screaming at the pick up site for their bus. A chorus of “Oh my god this is really happening!”’s rang across the parking lot, pitched higher than helium escaping a balloon.

The girls had been speaking for several months over Discord, gossiping about awful men who didn’t understand boundaries, and finally were getting to meet, in the flesh. A huge leap from showing up as blurred pixels on laptop screens, they’d laughed.

“Holy shit! YOU’RE REAL PEOPLE!” The sentiments were varied but generally along the same lines of excitement to finally meet in person. Sabrina was using Thusha as an armrest, screeching about how she was even tinier in person. Tiani’s WaCom tablet dragged on the concrete behind her as she lugged her suitcase out of an Uber. Miranda was sipping out of a Todoroki tumbler that she'd waved in everyone’s virtual faces for months, and somehow she and Angela showed up in the same My Hero Academia tee shirt. Meanwhile, Gabi was clutching a felt Bakugou doll to her chest, glaring behind her Ray Bans because it was too damn early for her to be getting on this bus.

The bus pulled in, shiny and huge and sputtering behind a puff of smoke. The fourteen females filed onto the bus. The doors flung open, and an old man in a cabbie hat and a deep-set frown grunted a greeting at the gaggle of girls. He glared down at them as they stared at each other, before Miranda ushered them into the bus, ever the Discord mom. Roni and Emily took their seats together.

  
“I dib the nurse!” shouted the youngest of the group.  
  
“WHAT!? You’re my cultured rat! I thought we were cool!” Nikole looked at Tiani with an expression that read she was caught red handed.

“Okay, but one of the OG wives. I had to, I'm sorry! I love you!”

Slowly but surely the bus filled up and began moving, racing through fields of tall grass and purple mountains and finally, palm trees. Rex Orange County blared through a JBL portable speaker, and the bus flooded with a choir of off-pitch voices (Nikole and Madison attempting to harmonize, failing horribly), while the bus driver shook his hat at them and yelled at them to shut up. They were supposed to be headed for their hotel. Little did they know they would end up somewhere far better-... far more chaotic.

The bus pulled up to a screeching halt at a large building, jostling the women inside from the abrupt stop. The driver instructed the girls to “get their shit and go” visibly annoyed from the ride there. The thirteen girls hopped out of the charter bus and grabbed their luggage from the storage compartments underneath, all not paying any attention to their surroundings. The tallest girl looked up, adjusted her glasses and then took in the surrounding area.

“I don’t think we’re in the right location,” Roni pointed out looking around.

  
“I’m sure it’s fine,” Nikole tried to shrug off optimistically.

“No this is like not at all the place,” Gab said, pulling the image up on her phone.

Sure enough, the white rocky beach that stretched out in front of them, battered with surf, looked nothing like the calm waters and palm trees that had been advertised. The girls let out a collective “Oh shit.”

Sabrina yelled for the bus driver, but it was too late: The bus was already pulling out. A handful of the girls started sprinting after it. Unfortunately, the bus was quicker, the wheels burning against asphalt as it peeled off into the distance.

“Shit. What do we do now?” asked Thusha.

“GIRLS!” A voice bellowed over from the left—the group looked over startled.

“You look lost.” Remarked a voice that did not belong to any of the girls—they’d memorized each other’s speech patterns over their group Facetimes, plus it was definitely a man’s voice.

“What’s it to you,” the youngest quipped, picking a fight with the taller boy, with a head of permanently unkempt hair. He had a smile that was lopsided like a seesaw, and lowkey had creepy neighborhood dad energy.

“Nikole! Do not pick a fight.” whispered-yelled Roni. Nikole always did this shit- the girls intuited that it was her Leo rising jumping out.

“WHO WE FIGHTING,” Tiani shouted, ready to jump in, body already twisted in some complicated boxing stance.

“No need for a fight,” the boy replied, raising his arms in surrender.

“I don’t trust it,” Tiani jumped in.

Meanwhile, the more reasonable members were trying to actually solve the issue at hand. “Are we just going to ignore those three?” asked Gabi.

“It’ll be fine. … I think...” murmured Emily.

“Hey, are you guys the other group from the US here to train with us,” asked the boy with silver hair.

“Yes,” Miranda said, lost in his big brown eyes. She stared at the mole on his cheek and forced herself not to reach out and stroke it.

“No,” Roni corrected, shaking her head, seeing her friend’s face glaze over.

“Train? We’re here for vacation.” stated Lydia while looking longingly at the beach.

“Are you not volleyball players?” asked the smaller boy with a streak of blonde. He was shorter than most of the girls, at eye-level with Thusha, Gabi, Angela, and Miranda, but carried himself like someone much taller, chest puffing out as he talked.

Angela giggles: she didn’t even play a sport in high school, and somehow sustained an injury in her show choir troupe. “No way in hell.”

“They did just say that,” declared the taller one with glasses and blonde hair. He’s not really paying attention, his eyes seem to be fixed in an eternal eye roll.

“Listen, Tsukki, did I ask?” the tiny one all but shouted. He’s stamping his feet against the ground, trying to look tough—but he’s about a foot shorter than the blonde kid, so he ends up looking like his child.

“Hey! Be nice to Tsukkibalalaba,” fired a boy who looked like a horned owl. No, really. His hair was gray, stuck out in all directions like feathers, and his yellow eyes were as bright—and vacant—as an owl’s.

“DUDE YOUR HAIR IS SICK,” Sabrina exclaimed. Owl-boy’s mouth curls into a smile.

“You really think so?” the horned owl-esque boy asked, blushing a bit.

“Guys, we’re still in the wrong place,” Miranda, the nurse, reminded. She looked stressed, fiddling with the zipper on her UA jacket.

“How about you come inside and we talk with the directors and coaches to figure this out. I’m Sugawara by the way,” the silver haired boy introduced. He seemed nice, almost maternal, in the way that he was smiling at everyone, shaking everyone’s hands. Miranda immediately felt a surge of domesticity in her chest, and visions of her future two-story house with this gray-haired Adonis flashed through her brain.

“Look I don’t know what’s going on here but all of you are hot and I’m here for it,” Madison declared. She’s… licking her lips. It’s kind of weird. Ellen and Tiani gaped at her—somehow, she was just as chaotic in person as she is online.

“I am very uncomfortable with the energy we have created in the studio today,” Emily quoted. The rest of the girls chortled, because they all spent way too much time on the same social media app designed for a much younger age group.

Two new voices erupted into laughter with a handful of the other boys in the opposing group. “Is that A TONGUE PIERCING?” Tiani’s voice shouted over the group. A blonde boy with a dark undercut look up excited and bounced over to Tiani to immediately talk about the fact that he did indeed have a tongue piercing and the process of getting said tongue piercing.

A boy with gorgeously tousled brown hair started laughing. He towered over the rest of the group, long and thin like a goddamn baguette. “What are you laughing at, Shittykawa?” asked a tall boy, with hair that closely resembled Gab’s Bakugo Doll. This other man is built like a fire truck, and his forehead is crinkled in a glare.

“Shittykawa? Interesting name,” Lydia commented, tilting her head and squinting her eyes a bit, giving him a once over.

“IWA-CHAN! Now these lovely ladies will think my name is something vulgar! How can you be so mean,” Oikawa complained.

“Make the whining stop,” Nikole pleaded. The twink energy coming from his voice was palpable.

“No, no, we love a good bratty bottom,” Madison chimed in. Somehow, Oikawa had been oozing bottom energy from the moment he sauntered into the crowd.

“STOP!” the others shouted, petrified, as Nikole, Tiani, Madison, and Kuroo started ugly laughing. Someone in there sounded like an epileptic hyena: it seemed to be coming from Kuroo.

“Madison, your rat energy is showing,” stated Sabrina while looking pointedly at the blonde.

“We stan the rat energy,” Nikole and Tiani jinxed.

“EW, SAME BRAIN CELL,” Nikole shouted.

Further down the street, one of the boys was tapping furiously on a turquoise Nintendo Switch as he walked into the group of frazzled twenty-somethings.

“OI! Kenma! Look up from that thing for once would ya,” Kuroo asked as he stopped the pudding haired boy from colliding into Angela as she was looking at the maps app on her phone. She looked up just as startled, but the boy smaller than Kuroo immediately ducked his head back down to look at his phone responding with a simple, “No.”

Angela stared at him, her eyes glazing over. She punched Ellen a little too hard—her arm would probably bruise over later.

“Bro. That boy is. Prettier than I am,” she managed, in between spasms. “That’s fucked up.”

“BOKE, ANGELA, BOKE,” Ellen whined, cradling her poor arm. She glanced at the boy in question. “He IS totally your type- very...feline?”

“Okay offbrand King,” scoffed Tsukishima.

A thigh-licious boy wearing a name tag that spells “Hello, My Name Is… Kageyama” visibly stiffened at the mention of the cursed name, balling up his fist to punch the tall blonde. Thankfully, Suga held him back, tugging at his arm.

“The blonde one looks like he would bully me. Why do I find that exciting?” whispered the sweet teacher.

“I don’t know, but if the whiny brat wasn’t such a bitch he’d be hot,” Nikole whispered back. Miranda, the teacher blushed.

“I hate that I overheard that,” a new male voice said. Both girls shouted in shock.

The group was now slowly moving toward the building’s entrance with their bags, wheels squeaking against the gravel.

The hotel-no, resort-looked like it was plucked straight from a travel commercial. Four towers jutted out, shiny and tens of stories high, arranged in a square around an Olympic stadium-sized pool. Palm trees lined the buildings, fronds rustling in the breeze. In the center, a tornado of a water slide loomed over the rivers gushing across the resort.

Apparently, there were even more boys waiting for them outside the hotel lobby. One of them was slouched against the tall glass doors, leering at the girls as they walked by.

Madison noticed him first. “You! Who are you?” Madison demanded of the unimpressed silver haired boy with dark ends who had just overheard the other two females.

He just raised an eyebrow confused. “Semi,” he responded hesitantly.

“Fifty bucks you fall in love with me by the end of this,” Madison declared, crossing her arms. She wiggled her eyebrows at him being as goofy as ever.

“MADISON! THIS ISN’T A WATTPAD FIC,” Nikole exclaimed, cackling.

“You’re right. It’s AO3, so fight me,” Madison argued. Nikole began laughing uncontrollably, her laughter fading into some kind of dinosaur noise.

Kuroo noticed Nikole’s cackle. “Hehehe, rawr,” Kuroo mocked her.

And just like that, Nikole felt her temperature rise again. “YOU’RE NOT ORIGINAL, ROOSTER HEAD,” Nikole shouted, immediately picking a fight again. Kuroo lifted his arms in defeat, backing away from the agitated Leo-rising.

A tired sigh came from nearby the entrance as a boy with an otherworldly beauty dragged Kuroo to keep the two arguing from getting physical. He had electric blue eyes-some might have argued, like the Atlantic. “Thank you,” Roni said to the boy. He nodded politely.

“AGAAAAAAAsSSHHHiiiiIII,” Bokuto whined.

  
“Yes, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi sighed, sounding exhausted by merely being alive.

  
“They need helpppppp,” Bokuto relayed dragging out the “p”.

“I heard Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said as he faked his interest like one would with a talkative child. He even talked to him like a kid, drawing out his syllables like a kindergarten teacher.

All the while Tiani had been excitedly chattering with Terushima. The skunk-haired boy bounded over, pushed his face so close to Thusha’s that she could feel his breath against her forehead.“HEY! You're shorter than I am?” Noya questioned over the two feral idiots discussing piercings. Thusha looked at him a bit startled. The entire group of females shot daggers with their eyes as a threat to deterr Noya from saying some dumb shit, not that Thusha needed it.

“Sick, so like…. Any hot girls or am I shit out of luck,” Lydia asked. As if the very gods of whatever faith you follow were listening to her pleas, a goddess stepped in front of her, the sun beaming off her cheekbones. It reminded Lydia of “The Birth of Venus,” only Venus had shiny black hair and wire framed glasses.

“Oh… Bet,” Lydia said trying to play it off, cool. In Lydia’s head, she dreamed up a million scenes of sapphic yearning.

“Hello.. My name is Kiyoko,” Kiyoko said with a small timid voice. Kiyoko turned to speak with Suga and Miranda, the nurse, overheard her say, “I’ll handle their scheduling issues with the director of the training camp.”

“Sounds good,” Suga said, turning to the group of females, “This is our manager Shimizu Kiyoko. Please follow her to the director inside to properly sort out this issue.”

Lydia walked ahead to get closer to Kiyoko and spoke to Sabrina loud enough for Kiyoko to hear, “Not to like… sound conceited or anything, but like… My astrological chart is, like, really good.” She whipped out Co-Star on her phone and waved it around, staring at Kiyoko while she shook her iPhone against the sky.

The other girls watched as Lydia waited for a response from Kiyoko, but it never came. The manager turned on her heels to head inside and hide her blush. She was keen not to let the new guests see just how flustered she had gotten. “Damn,” Lydia muttered. Her friends offered sympathetic smiles for the missed shot as they followed Kiyoko through the halls.

“Fucking finally,” Gabi sighed in relief. She slams her backpack down, and it flops onto the floor.

“My feet are killing me already,” Angela admitted, already kicking off her platforms.

“Dude we’ve been standing for like ten minutes,” Nikole pointed out chuckling.

“Ten minutes too long,” Emily pouted, “We were supposed to be on the beach, vibing.”

“Don’t,” A chorus of voices scolded, directed at Madison and Tiani. Both frowned, disappointed. Madison starts to put her Jose Cuervo tequila back in her book bag slowly, upset by the accusations.

The girls finally broke off heading inside. Their voices remained low as they chat softly about the recent exchanges outside.

“I don’t even know why I bothered though,” a voice complained, “My entire team couldn’t make it. I’m way out of the league of these other representatives.”

“Someone sounds like a dick,” Gabi remarked. The guy with the piss colored hair looked up to shoot a glare. Gabi shot one back.

“Oh my god no! It was bad enough Nikole kept picking a fight with the scary guy outside. Please stop bugging the Sangwoo look alike,” Emily pleaded.

The guy made a hand motion to shoo the girls and Gab rolled up her sleeves, ready to march over.

“At least my hair doesn’t look like an STD test,” Gabi quipped as Roni and Miranda, the nurse, pulled the fiery girl back.

After what had felt like centuries of stomping through the marble floors of the hotel, the group finally made it to the office. The door opened to a maze of file cabinets: between them, a boy with tangerine hair was on the phone, seemingly getting yelled at. Roni was the first to see Emily’s eyes glued to the boy. Emily had never seen hair that color and was intrigued-how could someone’s hair be the exact shade as a navel orange? Roni nudged her with an elbow, smirking.

Kiyoko walked over to a man with longer blonde hair and dark sideburns. His hair was pulled back in a headband, and an unlit cigarette was slung behind his right ear. The girls stared at the veins on his arms.

“Holy-,” Thusha started before cutting herself off.

“How did we get here?” Ellen hissed. She ducked behind Angela, hands gripped tight around her milk carton-shaped purse.

“Can we stay?” Angela joined in. Her eyes were starry as she memorized each plane of this man’s face.

Miranda offered a face to say she wasn’t opposed. Roni stepped forward to talk to the hot blonde Thusha was observing from afar now as she quietly strategized how the hell she intended to catch his attention.

The others spoke while watching Roni speak with the blonde man when the door opened. “Hey,” Suga whispered with a mischievous smile. Nikole caught his eyes darting to Miranda and she nodded a greeting before pulling the group a few paces ahead to offer a fake sense of privacy.

The entire group stopped to eavesdrop as Suga approached Miranda. “If you stay nearby, we should catch up sometime,” he offered. His eyebrows are arched up to his forehead; he’s laying it on really thick.

“Yeah! Oh my god! What? Holy shit, yes,” Miranda agreed in shock.

“Cool,” he said, handing over a piece of paper with a wink.

As soon as he left the girls immediately rushed over to an extremely flustered Miranda, her eyes starry and unfocused. “He really just went for it,” Emily thought aloud, her own eyes drifting to the Ginger in the corner, once more.

“What the fuck did I just miss,” Roni asked returning to the group.

“That guy from outside, just gave Miranda his number,” Angela shared.

“Oh shit? Really,” Roni asked amused.

“I will be passing away,” Miranda, the nurse declared.

Miranda, the teacher, redirected the conversation and asked what was happening. Roni proceeded to explain their current predicament.

“There was a mix up with our busses. It’s going to be three days before a bus can come to get us back to the right hotel, so the team that was supposed to be here is going to stay in our room, and we’ll be staying here until it comes,” Roni shared. A few silent cheers bounced around the group. Tiani and Nikole high-fived.

Talking with her hands, Madison asks, “So like, what is the roommate situation looking like because…” Holding a hand up, Miranda, the nurse, cuts her off.

“Let’s see where you guys were assigned to stay. We can just pair groups up based on where they were going to be originally,” Kiyoko states quietly.


	2. Chapter 2: aNd ThEy WeRe RoOmMaTeS

In the first room Madison and Miranda, the nurse, set their stuff down on the open bed. Two of the boys from outside were in the same room. Madison immediately sized up the beefy hedgehog who seemed completely oblivious as he was in the middle of yelling at Shittykawa for leaving a mess with his hair products in the bathroom.

The picture-perfect model-esque twink just pouted at him complaining, “But Iwaaaa-chaaaan. I had to get to my morning routine on time to be in top shape to absolutely destroy Tobio-chan.”

“Oh boy,” Miranda muttered, her Minnesotan accent coming out stronger than she intended it to.

Across the hall in the second room Kageyama and Tsukishima were essentially at each other’s throats hurling insults as if they’d die if they stop.

“WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Nikole and Roni shouted over them losing their own tempers. Tsukishima clicked his tongue and both girls shot daggers through their eyes.

“I will beat your bean pole ass,” Nikole egged on.

“You are literally the shortest person in this room.” Tsukishima pointed out amused.

”Not if she gets on my shoulders.” Roni said.

“We’ll hex your ass,” Nikole added.

“That isn’t real,” Kageyama said.

“Wanna bet,” Roni asked. Both boys eyed them suspiciously but backed down, trying to pretend they weren’t afraid.

Next to room one Emily and Sabrina entered their room. “Oi! Kenma!” Kuroo scolded.

Emily meeped and jumped behind Sabrina, whipping out pepper spray. “Try to kill us and I will attack! ...Or cry. EITHER WAY! It won’t be a fun time for you!”

Kuroo just turned confused and looked them over once before turning back to lecture Kenma about his lack of exercise and how he’s going to wither away and die if he keeps up like this and to spite him he’ll run his company into the ground. Which earned a hiss from Kenma.

“Oh good. Creepy nerd and warrior cats. Sick.” Sabrina summarized.

Across the hall in room four Tiani and Thusha entered their room. “AYYYYY TONGUE PIERCING!” Tiani shouted her greeting. “COOL ART GIRL!” Terushima shouted back. “You’re both idiots,” Atsumu laughed arrogantly.

“Hey! Fuck you I can recite one-hundred and fifty-one digits of pi,” Terushima quipped back.

“Why?” Thusha asked.

“My buddy, Futamata, got to One-fifty. I learned one extra to spite him.” Terushima recited proudly.

“I almost miss Osamu and Omi telling me to die.” Atsumu declared.

In room five Angela and Ellen were met with Bokuto bouncing up and down talking excitedly about what had happened earlier that day.

“Yes, Bokuto-sa-” Akaashi cut himself off as the door opened.

Angela could have sworn she saw disappointment flash on their faces before Bokuto immediately perked back.

“HEY HEY HEY! You two are with that group from outside right?”

Angela quirked an eyebrow. “I can give you information if you give me information on that pretty cat boy with the pudding hair.”

“Kenma!? What do you want to know?” Bokuto asked openly, thus commencing a series of questions back and forth about Kenma, Kageyama, Roni, and Sabrina.

Across the hall in room 6 Gab, Lydia and Miranda (The Teacher) entered a room with their guide, “You three will be rooming with me.”

“I love it here,” Lydia said, excited.

“It seems like an interesting group,” Miranda said politely. Kiyoko nodded with a chuckle.

“They all used to play against each other in highschool. They were called the monster generation. The captains kept in touch and tried to get a big group together but everyone’s out living life so this was who was available and could afford the trip and time off.” Kiyoko said.

It was the most she had spoken and Lydia retained none of it, just watching the manager’s beautiful face as she spoke.

At the end of the hall the room of four boys remained unchanged. Semi and Suga in one bed with Noya and Hinata in the other.

“Did you get her number?” Noya asked Suga.

“I gave her mine,” Suga said with a sheepish smile.

“WAY TO GO! I AM TEXTING TANAKA RIGHT NOW! HE IS NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THIS!”

“How long do you think we’ll be stuck with them?” Semi asked, flopping on the bed.  
Hinata bounced up excited. “I hope long enough to play volleyball with them too!”

“They don’t strike me as the athletic types.” Semi said. “They scream, show choir.”

“Anyone can play volleyball edgy Suga!” Noya shouted back in response.

Ukai made his way back to his room and flopped down exhausted. Screaming came from the room next door. He could hear Atsuma bickering with Terushima who was laughing loudly as he egged the other on. Ukai’s patience was wearing thin. He jumped to his feet and slammed the connecting door open causing the four twenty-somethings to scream in terror.

“Woah you all have the same hair.” Tiani said in awe. Terushima looked among them and started laughing.

“WE DO NOT!” Atsumu and Ukai shouted back.

Terushima nodded, “Ukai’s hair is longer and he doesn’t have an undercut. Same coloring though.” Terushima pointed out.

“No one asked,” Atsumu replied.

“Butt out weasel. I am the superior copy as I have a tongue ring and I don’t look like Sangwoo.”

“I’m gonna strangle you!” Atsumu shouted back.

“Kinky.” Tiani and Terusima jinxed before locking eyes and screaming.

Ukai shook his head exhausted already. “SHUT UP! QUIT MAKING A RACKET NEXT TO MY ROOM GO BOTHER YOUR IDIOT FRIENDS!”

Ukai walked back into his room.

“Quit making a racket and I will kill you. Get that man in here as much as possible by any means necessary.” Thusha deadpanned with a determined glimmer in her eyes.

“You got it babiiieee,” Tiani replied.

Morning streamed into the hotel rooms through wooden window slats, the sun streaming across on the girls’ faces. Madison was sprawled across a queen-sized mattress like a starfish, and Miranda barely hung on to the edge of the bed as Madison’s legs overwhelmed the mattress.

In the other room, the girls glared at Gabi-she’d kept them awake all night sleep-yelling. The rest of the girls felt like they’d gotten a verbal spanking-the words coming out of Gabi’s unconscious mouth were somehow as violent as they were nonsensical.

Tiani showered for too long and Angela stared at herself in the mirror for half an hour but the girls finally filed out of their hotel rooms as their iPhones blinked that it was noon. They landed on the beach, slouching over linen pool chairs, ordering poolside mimosas and various concoctions of egg Benedict’s.


	3. Chapter 3: The Game That Never Ends

Sabrina yelped as a volleyball flew over her head, whooshing against her hair. One of the boys from yesterday-Kuroo?-jogged over. He wasn’t wearing a shirt: Emily reached over with a napkin to dab some drool off Nikole’s chin.

“Hey! Do any of you play? We were just about to do a few matches for shits and giggles,” Kuroo offered.

“I used to play,” stated Tiani.

“I’m down to join a game,” shrugged Sabrina.

“I think I’ll sit back on this one and see, for maybe playing later. I’ll definitely be down for beach volleyball,” Miranda the nurse shared.

“Yeah, I don’t think I’ll be playing either,” Sugawara yawned, stretching his arms into the air. He makes his way over to Miranda, eyes narrowed in concentration.

Akaashi agreed with Sugawara, “I practice with Bokuto non-stop, so I think I’ll just watch this time.”

Roni smirked at Akaashi’s exhaustion. “So, you deal with the owl-boy everyday?” she asked, already feeling drained by his crackhead energy.

“Yup. Every. Single. Day.” he answered. “But, he’s a damn good hitter.”

“I used to be a goalie, I bet I could stop him,” she smirked.

“Alright, bet. I’ll buy you a drink if you do,” he said with a slight grin.

Atsumu was missing, apparently he was off training and working out more.

And so it was settled: of the guys, Suga, Iwaizumi, Akaashi, and Kenma chose to opt out. Of the girls Tiani, Roni, Nikole, Madison, and Sabrina were daring enough to play.

“If you can tell me what positions you normally play or used to play, I’ll try to mix the teams up,” Ukai offered.

“Um… Pinch server. The only cardio I’m willing to do is in bed, plus I’m pretty good at smacking ass,” Madison declared. All the girls collectively signed in disbelief of what Madison had just said. Bokuto looked intrigued.

“I’m down for literally anything,” Nikole and Tiani offered.

“What they said,” Roni agreed, motioning to Nikole and Tiani. Sabrina nodded in agreement.

“I don’t know if I can be any help,” Thusha offered. Ukai just looked at her a bit confused.

“She’s smart and knows us pretty well,” Tiani said quickly as she caught on to Thusha trying to find an excuse to flirt with Ukai.

“Okay, Okay! I think we have the teams,” Ukai declared. He cleared his throat: he was very authoritative, and everyone (even the ones who weren’t playing) leaned in to listen to him talk. “Decide amongst yourselves who will be captains. The first line up is Bokuto, Kuroo, Hinata, Sabrina, Nishinoya, Kageyama, and Semi. The second team is Terushima, Nikole, Roni, Tsukushima, Tiani, Oikawa and Madison.”

“Yes! Wifey,” Roni said high fiving Nikole.

“That’s no fair, they only have one girl,” Terushima pointed out.

“Watch it, tongue ring- I will commit arson,” Nikole threatened.

“With what?” Kuroo teased.

“Sodium chlorate, sugar, and sulfuric acid,” Nikole recited without hesitation.

“Oh my god Nikole no! Why do you know that,” Miranda asked, “Wait can you demonstrate?”

“No! Wait she’s not wrong that will start a fire,” Kuroo jumped in. He looked at her the way he looked at a periodic table: lustfully.

“Fire pretty,” Nikole replied. She had a crazed look in her eyes, almost feral: Iwaizumi backed away from Nikole, swearing that he saw fangs flash in her mouth.

“That one is concerning,” Iwaizumi said, giving Nikole a sideways glance, eyes terrified.

“Aw Iwa-chan be nice,” Oikawa said. Oikawa is dousing his abs in self-tanner-his entire stomach is shiny and dirt-brown.

“Yeah, Iwa-chan,” Nikole instigated. She crept closer to him, and he flinched.

“That Leo ascendant do be acting up,” Lydia chimed in. She was watching Kiyoko with hawk-eyes as she thumbed through a long-looking hardcover a few feet away.

“Your Taurus ass will give up if it’s too much work,” Angela pointed out. She burped: somehow, she had already guzzled a mimosa and was working on another glass.

“Hey! … You right,” Nikole caved.

Poles were slotted into the sand, a net drawn up: pretty soon, the group had crafted a makeshift volleyball court in the middle of the beach. But that was where the teamwork ended.

“I wanna be captain,” Bokuto shouted, a touch of whine in his voice.

“I’m cool with that,” Sabrina agreed.

Kuroo bristled. “Woah, woah bird brains.”

“You think you can do better?” Bokuto challenged, squaring up to the tall middle blocker. The two started arguing, their voices crescendoing into loud squawking. Ellen almost cracked a few awful jokes-how Bokuto was an owl, Kuroo looked like a rooster, and it was a literal cockfight-but sucks on her metal straw instead.

“This is stupid, just let him captain so we can start working on fitting as a team,” Semi huffed as he rolled his eyes.

“So, this is chaos already,” Angela said, watching the two teams start bickering among themselves. Yep, she was drunk. And screaming to Charli XCX blasting through a portable speaker.

Oikawa, somehow, decided that this was a great time to insert himself into the situation. “Well obviously as I am older, prettier, and better in all ways, I will be captain,” Oikawa declared. A farmers tan was already beginning to flush across his collarbones.

“I will actually throw hands, pretty boy,” Nikole declared. Kuroo wondered if she was tired from constantly trying to fight, her anger more predictable at this point than a Bokuto spike.

“Are you blind dude? I'm obviously the prettiest one duhhhh.” Madison joked. The boys looked at each other: they still weren’t sure if she was joking or not.

“Hey, I too will fight for the captain spot,” Terushima said.

“Nevermind,” Tsukki and Nikole said at the same time.

“HEY,” Terushima exclaimed. He pouted, sticking his tongue out: Tiani mentally fondled his tongue piercing.

“You’ll always be captain in my heart,” Tiani said. Terushima turned bright red.

“I hate it here,” Tsukishima declared. Everyone ignored him: at this point, they all knew he was saltier than the ocean that welled around them.

Roni started talking with Nikole and Tiani as their captain stopped communicating and took a step back from the groups.

The flamboyant attitude momentarily lifted from Oikawa as he began observing the two teams.

Gut check: Team one certainly had the power and speed. The freak quick of Hinata and Tobio-chan was going to be challenging. Tsukishima was Kuroo’s Kouhai and easily just as good in terms of read blocking, but his receiving was almost as bad as Hinata’s.

Oikawa didn’t have much of a gauge on the girls’ abilities, but they certainly had the height team one lacked. Bokuto had incredible power and force behind his spikes and Kageyama’s aim was going to help their team without a doubt. Their Libero would also be a threat. Oikawa needed to work on finding out how to set for his new team.

“The cute guy on the sidelines is looking at you,” Nikole whispered to Roni.

“Deadass?” Roni asked. As the girls chatted about Akaashi’s stares, Oikawa began directing some warm ups for the team. Roni stole glances at Akaashi between exercises and even locked eyes a few times. Each time resulting in hastily breaking eye contact and feigning disinterest.

“Alright, I think I’ve got you girls figured out.” Oikawa decided that Nikole’s previous blocking experience and Roni’s height would pair well with Tsukki. As for the libero position, Tiani’s quickness and spunk worked perfectly.

Team one on the other hand was working on spiking for Kageyama to adjust to their play styles. Noya dug for each of the balls. “You seem distracted,” Semi said to Kuroo. Kuroo flipped him off, “Listen here edgy Sugawara, go flirt with the girl determined to make you fall in love with her.” Semi huffed as he turned away muttering about how Kuroo doesn’t know what he's talking about.

“Hey,” Sugawara said standing beside Miranda, the nurse. “Hi,” she replied, startled. She wasn’t sure about bringing up the fact that he literally gave her his number just a day prior. Deciding not to embarrass herself, she just flushes pink and starts shouting encouragement to her girls.

A stray ball flew to the sidelines and just about collided with Akaashi’s ethereal looking face. His eyes widened for a second and dodged. Kenma glances at him quickly, and mutters, “If you stopped staring at that tall girl, you might have noticed the ball earlier.” He continues to tap away at his Switch, his one liner catching Akaashi in the act.

The teams lined up and the atmosphere shifted. It was suddenly intense and focused. “I’ll try to go easy on you,” Kuroo taunted through the net as he was across from Nikole directly. “Go ahead, you’ll lose either way,” she fired back. Tsukishima eyed the exchange, amused by Kuroo’s attempts to keep from showing how flustered he was. Like how Akaashi had been checking out Roni, Kuroo had been guilty of the same.

Sabrina stood beside Kuroo smirking at Nikole to tease her. Roni was now death glaring at Bokuto as she caught his eyes slip to check out Sabrina. Bokuto’s face turned bright red and Roni pointed him out, “You! I’m going to block your spikes.” “Hah! Yeah Right,” Bokuto boasted. Akaashi heard this taunt and smiled softly to himself. “Let’s kick some ass guys,” Tiani shouted.

Terushima was first to serve after the coin flip came back in favor of the second team. Noya received it but the ball went long. Nikole turned her back to the net and received the ball sending it up to Oikawa for an opportunity to set. He tossed it up for a quick set to Roni. It was a little high but it still connected.

Oikawa apologized quickly as he watched Sabrina and Hinata jump up, managing a one-touch. Noya sent it back up and Kageyama set the ball as Hinata was still falling back down.

Nikole, Roni, and Tsukishima caught on that it was headed for Bokuto and the three bunched up to try and block. The ball rammed into Nikole’s hand and shot back past it. “Fuck,” she cursed, shaking out the stinging pain from the ball she thought was about to rip her arm off. “Got it,” Tiani called out, sending it back up.

Oikawa set and this time Terushima came in with a back attack. Kuroo had blocked the point and Roni tried to kick it up with her foot but it just barely kicked out of bounds. Hinata was bouncing on the opposing side, excitedly exclaiming about the last few plays. Kageyama started shouting at him.

Seeing her friends holding their own against these obviously talented players, Miranda’s face lit up with excitement. She continued to yell out encouragement to them all and Suga felt like he was seeing a mirror image of himself in high school.

“You seem really invested. Did you used to play?” Suga asked Miranda. Akaashi eyed him warily. He seemed to be judging him, but his tired expression was difficult to decipher.

“Oh, uh yeah. I was mostly put in as a pinch server or back row. My other teammates were a lot more talented than I was,” Miranda shared, no evidence of embarrassment in her voice. “I just liked being a part of the team.”

“My third year, I didn’t make the starting line up. But, being on the sidelines really helped to give me a new perspective. It’s really easy to get lost in the game when you’re in it. Team one has some serious power houses,” Suga shared, “Kageyama and Hinata were known for this freak duo. Kuroo mentored Tsukishima, Bokuto was one of the top five high school aces in all of Japan, and Nishinoya is one of the best liberos around.”

“I wouldn't knock team two just, yet though. As much as I love Sabrina, more of my girls are on that team. Sure, they may not have as much experience or power, but they're crazy competitive and clever. And since we all collectively share one braincell they're good at staying in sync with each other. Not to mention tall is all, right,” Miranda countered.

Suga hummed at her quick analysis, shifting his weight for his arm to subtly connect to Miranda's as he stood watching with his arms crossed. “My money will still be on Kageyama, Hinata and Noya,” Suga declared with a wild smile. “Alright, bet! If they lose you have to buy me a drink,” Miranda stated, lips curling into a smirk. Suga beamed in her direction before trying to bite his excitement back. “If you want to buy me a drink that badly you can just ask,” he teased, insinuating team two would surely lose.

“Get a room,” Kenma deadpanned. Akaashi pressed his lips together to hide a shit eating grin as Miranda and Suga turned bright red before exchanging a glance and laughing.

Miranda the teacher had been sitting with Gabi and Lydia. The three were drinking at a slower pace than Angela as they watched the game. “Suga wastes no time,” Miranda mentions to Lydia chuckling. “Must be nice,” Lydia grumbled from her position sunbathing.

Gab bit back a laugh as she caught Kiyoko glancing up from her book to steal glances at Lydia. “Aside from every other stupid unknowing male around also watching your camp ass tan, you have someone interesting checking you out,” Gab shared before taking a sip of her drink, a signature vodka-capri sun.

“Shut the fuck up! Really,” Lydia asked interest piqued. “So then why isn't she taking to any of my tricks,” Lydia complained. “Maybe she's shy,” Miranda offered. “Maybe she's not out yet,” Gab thought aloud. Lydia hummed. “I'm really not here for this chase, she better be interesting and not insane,” Lydia sighed out melodramatically.

“So, what's with you and the giant salt shaker,” Gab asked, turning her attention to the silently pining Miranda. Miranda hummed startled and looked at Gab wide eyed and cherry cheeked.

“What!? What are you talking about? What thing? There is no thing,” she stammered and quickly took a drink trying not to kick herself. “Is it that obvious,” she questioned embarrassed. “Apparently to everyone but him. But hey, he definitely seems to be the most reluctant to tell you to fuck off out of everyone,” Gab offered. Miranda perked up with a hopeful smile.

“Hey, you three,” Atsumu said, walking to their table after materializing from thin air. He might have been hot, but Gab didn't care for his tone. “What the fuck is going on,” Atsumu asked confused.

“You have eyes and brain right? Use them,” Gab retorted. Atsumu shot her a glare and the two became locked in an intense glaring battle.

“Can you take your fight flirting somewhere else he's blocking the sun for my tan,” Lydia requested, squinting behind her sunglasses. “As if I’d ever flirt with him,” Gab snapped, words laced in venom. “Not even drunk,” Atsumu boldly declared in agreement. “We're going for drinks later, want to test that,” Lydia questioned.

Ellen came back just as the first set had ended. It had been a whirlwind of a game so far but team one had taken the first set after just barely scraping past team two’s defenses. Oikawa was talking with his team, giving breakdowns of their plays and things they had to do or try to get ahead. They definitely seemed more adaptable and had even tried a few complicated plays on the fly with only a handful of errors.

Bokuto's team on the other hand were taking a slightly more lax approach. Ellen handed Miranda, the nurse, a glass of milk. “What the fuck,” Sabrina laughed. “I KNOW! OKAY,” Miranda exclaimed exasperated. The girls started laughing at their inside joke. “I don't get it,” Bokuto said, cocking his head to the side. “Miranda is always drinking milk on our voice chats and we make fun of her for drinking plain milk,” Sabrina explained.

“What's wrong with drinking plain milk,” Kageyama asked, confused as to why it was funny. “OH MY GOD! Kageyama noooo,” Sabrina pleaded laughing. “He goes through like a carton a day,” Nishinoya teased. “NO I DON’T,” Kageyama shouted defensively. “I could get you a glass too,” Ellen offered. Kageyama looked to have silently short circuited as his volleyball focused brain tried to process human interaction and failed.

“Haha! Bakageyama has a crush,” Hinata teased. “DO NOT,” Kageyama shouted back. He started spewing different iterations of “Boke Hinata Boke”’s. Hinata in turn ran around to hide behind Emily and Angela who had just returned with Iwaizumi holding waters for the players and more alcohol for Angela. “You going to do something, Captain?” Kuroo teased Bokuto. “Nah! Teammates fight, it's part of the process,” Bokuto waved off.

“Or, not,” Sugawara said and chopped Hinata in the side causing the spunky tangerine to curl in on himself whining. His forehead landed on Emily's shoulder and she tried to hide her flustered reaction, grateful Oikawa still had his team's full attention so Roni couldn't tease her about it.

Akaashi on the other hand was less than pleased. He was struggling to maintain his state of disinterest as the nagging urge to speak to Roni continued to plague him. She was easy to get along with and to get lost in. “You know you can just talk to her,” Kuroo teased catching on to the stolen glances. “Go pick another fight with the pyro again,” Akaashi fired back. “If I do, you have to talk to that Roni girl,” Kuroo fired. “That wasn't a bet Kuroo-san,” Akaashi deadpanned.

Kenma repositioned to sit in the shade of the group that had gathered. He finally didn't have to fight against the glare on his switch.

“Oi! Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi called holding an ice pack in the air.

“Iwa-chan! Are you my mom? I’m fine,” Oikawa teased to dismiss his friend’s worries.

“Ass over here and ice your knee or I’m asking Sugawara or Atsumu to replace you,” Iwaizumi threatened. The color drained from Oikawa’s face and he pouted, dismissing the team.

Akaashi seemed to perk up as they started back toward the others. Terushima had started trying to show off some gymnastics tricks to impress Tiani and Noya joined him excitedly to do tricks with someone else.

“Hey, where’s Thusha?” Nikole questioned.

“Following Ukai like a lost puppy as he runs errands to find something for later,” Miranda the nurse shared.

“For later?” Roni asked intrigued.

“Barbecue???” Hinata and Kageyama asked, perking upright. Kageyama started swaying in what appeared to be an attempted dance. Roni’s head snapped to see how close Hinata was to Emily and Nikole glanced between Sugawara and Miranda. A teasing eyebrow was raised by both of the stand-in middle blockers.

“You weren't kidding when you said the same braincell,” Sugawara teased. Nikole and Roni gaped at him as startled laughter escaped them.

“Narc,” they teased Miranda.

“Hey! That's what you get for making fun of my milk habits.”

“Life without you is like a broken pencil,” they overheard Madison say.

“She’s still going,” Kuroo commented. “Still?” Nikole questioned.

“The entire game. She's been hitting on him with shitty pick up lines. The entire game,” Angela shared.

“Molly would be proud,” Ellen declared.

“Molly?” Hinata asked. “Friend of ours. She couldn't make it to this meetup,” Roni shared sadly. “Queen of pickup lines,”Miranda shared. “Madison is trying to come for her title though,” Emily noted. “I think she's wearing him down. He’s been starting to laugh at them.”

“Pointless,” Madison finished with dramatic flare. Nikole lost it. She started laughing until she ended up snorting and still couldn't stop.

“It wasn't that good,” Roni said, worried she wasn't breathing.

“I hate it here,” Nikole cried out, still laughing.

“Still think you can block Bokuto-san's spikes?” Akaashi questioned Roni, which earned curious looks from the others. He normally wasn’t the first to speak so this question surprised the boys who knew him. “Yeah,” Roni declared simply, “I know I can.”

“I see competition is also tied into the brain cell,” Sugawara noted.

“He catches on fast,” Angela said motioning to Sugawara.

Ukai reappeared with Thusha close behind.

“Alright! Second set,” he called out.

Oikawa stopped to whisper something to Nikole and she quirked an eyebrow through an expression of doubt but shrugged, noting, “The play is worth a shot.” She immediately turned to Roni whispering something most likely to do with the new play idea as she pulled off the tee-shirt to play in just the bathing suit top and shorts. Akaashi shot the frazzled Kuroo a smug look until Roni followed suit and his own cheeks flushed pink. Miranda and Angela had witnessed the entire exchange and started laughing at the boys.

“Can you two stop being hot for five minutes,” Madison called out. Nikole blushed frazzled as she threatened,

“Stop being nice to me I will put my shirt back on and faint from heat stroke.”

“Nikole, no we have to look good for our wifies,” Roni replied.

“How do you- I thought you two were each other's wives,” Bokuto asked confused.

“We're all married to each other. It's a harem,” Roni joked in a deadpan.

The girls let out soft laughs at Ron’s delivery. “Um, what's a Harem?” Hinata asked. Atsumu sighed at his friend's naiveness.

“Don’t you have a game to play,” Iwaizumi asked quickly.

“It's a play, dumbass,” Kageyama said matter of factly. “You're thinking of Hamlet,” Sugawara pointed out.

“I love ham!” Bokuto exclaimed. “Bo, no,” Sabrina laughed with a sympathetic smile as she patted his back, “Let's get back to it.” Bokuto cocked his head and stared blankly like a confused owl but followed her lead.

The next set was just as close as the last. The ball constantly shot back and forth. Both teams had tied 23 to 23 when Bokuto jumped up to spike Kageyama’s toss. Nikole hesitated on the block remembering the sting of the last one she had blocked at this force. Roni jumped up covering the spot and slammed the ball back over the other side of the net. The court went silent as the ball landed. Tiani and Terushima were the first to start screaming at the top of their lungs. Nikole joined in and put her hands up for a double high five for Roni who was now cheering just as excited.

She locked eyes with Akaashi who held a small impressed smile and she just shot back a smug smirk, playing it cool as her team lost their goddamn minds. Bokuto immediately went into emo mode. It was match point in favor of team two. Oikawa gave a quick look to Roni and Nikole to communicate something the others couldn't decipher. Tiani and Terushima broke out into wide knowing grins as Tsukishima sighed annoyed but nodded nonetheless.

The rotation shifted and Tsukishima was replaced by Madison. She gave her hard-hitting jump serve and despite it being impressive, Noya was quick to receive the ball and send it to Kageyama. Kageyama set to Kuroo to avoid Bokuto entering a deeper emo mode as Sabrina continued to shout encouragement his way.

Tiani dug the ball and sent it up to Oikawa. All of the players beside Oikawa himself shifted and ran full force for the ball. Each one moving at once weaving through as they were careful not to tangle with each other. It ended up being Tsukishima that spiked the ball down, taking the other team by surprise. The second set went to team two, who was once again screaming at the top of their lungs.

Miranda, the nurse, was all but screaming directly into Sugawara’s ears. He just smiled at her seeing how invested in the game she was. She noticed his eyes on her. “What?’ She asked, now self conscious.

“For someone not playing you just seem really into the game.” Suga teased, bumping his shoulder into hers. She laughed and scolded, “Rude!” as she bumped his shoulder back. “Can’t help it, my inner high-school cheer squad leader is showing.”

Suga felt his stomach flutter. In that moment he knew his instincts were correct to make a move first, she was exactly his type. “That’s fine, but i’ll charge you for the hearing aides I’m going to need after all the shouting.” She fake pouted for a minute and then started to laugh.

Akaashi sighed, craving the sweet release of death as Bokuto pouted calling out. “AGAAAAAaaaaaSHEEEE!” He just pointed at Roni to say she blocked him. “I saw Bokuto-san.” He replied. Sabrina caught Akaashi’s eyes and walked over to Bokuto, talking to him with a warm smile. Akaashi looked back to steal a glance at Roni.

“I see you like them tall.” Kenma remarked. Akaashi just glowered back at Kenma.

Angela inserted herself between the two looking at Kenma’s switch. “Is that Fire Emblem?” Kenma glanced up intrigued before nodding silently as he went back to playing. “You’re a streamer right?” Angela asked persistently.

Akaashi took a few steps aside but remained close enough to overhear anything they might say that could embarrass themselves. He smiled back proudly at Roni. She really did it. He was impressed, but he’d die if he ever said that aloud.

“Dude! There is no way the freak duo fails. That team has three players who made teams that represent the national Volleyball teams of two countries, one of the best pinch servers from the best highschool in the area, and a middle blocker that can read minds!” Atsumu argued with Gab.

“Okay but they’re not Tiani, Roni, and Nikole so they’re going to lose.” Gab declared.

“What about that girl Bo keeps checking out and talking to?”

“Look, Sab was did dirty. Okay? She got put on the wrong side of history, but it’s okay because she gets to flirt with the weird owl boy I guess.” Gab declared.

Lydia hummed annoyed. “How are we disturbing the vibe now,” Atsumu demanded after having been yelled at eight times prior.

“You’re all aggressive. This is supposed to be lit hot girl shit but now it’s like…. angry competitive sports-y vibe,” Lydia pouted.

“Tough shit.” Atsumu challenged.

“Oh no,” Miranda, the teacher, muttered.

Lydia sat up lowering her oversized sunglasses to glare at Atsumu. Gab yelped, jumping up to get out of the way as Lydia chucked her bottle of tanning oil at Atsumu’s head, managing to hit him with terrifying accuracy. “Talk shit get hit!” Lydia declared before laying back down.

“Miranda,” Gab asked, trying to redirect the conversation, “Who are you voting on?”

Miranda, the teacher, sipped her drink and looked back at the teams for a moment before declaring, “The one with Tiani, Roni, and Nikole. Tsukishima seems to be keeping up with that other guy’s blocks and Nikole and Roni are doing pretty good in their position. Tiani and the tongue ring guy are kinda scrappy too don’t you think. That captain guy always seems to know who to throw to also.”

“You just want the bean pole to win because you think he’s cute.” Atsumu replied.

“You are such an asshole!” Gab fired to defend the now blushing teacher. Atsumu rolled his eyes in response.

The third and final set began. The plays were fierce and powerful. Both teams gave their all. Kageyama and Hinata went to execute the freak quick but looked on in shock as Tsukishima had slammed it back down with a smug smile. He fixed his glasses and on the sidelines Miranda, the teacher, dropped her jaw spilling some of her drink from her mouth before she caught herself.

Tiani and Nikole screamed, nearly tackling him to shake his shoulders and ruffle his hair in excitement as he bitched the entire time, trying desperately to throw the rat women.

A battle of pinch servers followed as Madison raked in several points before the other team finally managed to score a point. Followed by Semi raking in enough points for them to catch back up. The score was now 22 to 24 in favor of team two. Oikawa set and Nikole went for the spike but Kuroo shut it down just out of Tiani’s reach as she dived for it.

“Son of a bitch,” Nikole fumed. “Shake it off, make the next one count,” Oikawa replied.

The next play continued and Bokuto went to spike. Roni managed a one touch and Terushima set it back up towards the setter’s position.

Once again the whole team ran up. For the second time they tried the synchronized attack. Kuroo, Sabrina, and Hinata watched Oikawa glance at Roni and all bunched up to block her. To their dismay Oikawa hopped up and opted for his first and last setter dump of the game.

As the ball touched the ground and the 25th point was scored, Nikole and Roni screeched. Tiani and Terushima screamed in each other's face before she jumped on his back and he ran for a victory lap. The girls of the winning team already aggressively shit talking their opponents and boasting about their win.

“I believe you all owe us drinks,” Tiani declared.

“Sabrina gets a pass,” Nikole stated.

“How is that fair?” Kuroo asked. His eyebrows were arched, his chest gleamed with a thin sheen of sweat: he looked like a Sports Illustrated cover ad.

“Because my wife said so,” Roni packed up.

Head digging into the sand like an ostrich, Bokuto sulked. “I should have let you be captain.” Bokuto was now facing Kuroo with his head bowed.

“You’re a great captain Bokuto-san,” Hinata exclaimed happily.

“Yeah, you were always so optimistic,” Emily agreed, just as bright and beaming as Hinata. Bokuto’s slump lifted a bit.

“I agree! You were a really good captain,” Sabrina added. Bokuto straightened up, his hair too, no longer in emo mode.

“Drinks,” the girls asked.

“No time wasted,” Kuroo remarked.

“I heard drinks,” Lydia piped up from where she was tanning. Kiyoko looked up intrigued. Lydia lit up seeing her interest.

“I told you they’d fucking win,” they overheard Gab shout at Atsumu.

“What the fuck ever,” Atsumu pouted.

“Ten bucks fork it over,” Gab said. “Or buy her a shot,” Angela shouted.

“So you’re all like alcoholics,” Iwaizumi teased.

“Yes,” Nikole and Roni deadpanned before exchanging a glanced, weirded out by their shared brain cell.

The group decided that it was best to wash the sweat, and sunscreen, and grains of sand off their aching bodies before they went to the rooftop bar that sat tens of miles at the top of the resort.

Suga, somehow, had already vetted out the bar, to the group’s bewilderment: how did he have time to grab a drink in the short time they’d been here? Nikole called him a feral king, Miranda blushed, and Ukai mentioned that he felt like an out-of-touch dad, since clubbing would be past his bedtime. Which meant Thusha had to bite her tongue about him being a “daddy”. Instead, she consoled him, saying that he was, indeed, cool enough to hang out with the kids.

That didn’t go without notice. “The sexual tension in this room is immaculate,” Madison said, staring directly at Semi. Another round of screaming and cackling erupted.

The group dispersed, agreeing to meet in two hours because Oikawa needed way too much time to wax his chest and manscape. Some rushed to their rooms right away and others spread out around the resort, knowing they didn’t need the same amount of maintenance that Oikawa apparently did.


	4. Chapter 4: The Makeover Scene that Offers Serotonin and Tea

“Madison, will you do my eye makeup?” Miranda the nurse asked, knowing her skills were less than impressive.

“Say less, girl, I got you,” Madison replied, and the two rushed back to their room they shared with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Anglea and Ellen tagged along with them, going to their room first to grab makeup, clothes and a few shooters to pregame the bar.

After some protesting from Oikawa, the girls successfully kicked him and Iwaizumi from the room and began to get ready. Angela queued up Meg the Stallion and Doja cat on the speaker while Ellen was making everyone a drink, sparkly purple cocktails garnished with a lime that were as lethal as they were adorable. Madison was giving Miranda a smokey look on her eyelids while Angela and Ellen sifted through her suitcase.

A commotion in each room: Thusha flung a makeup brush at Tiani, almost nailing her straight in the eye. Gabi guzzled from a personalized flask as Lydia zipped her dress closed. In another room, Ellen’s setting powder coated every square inch of a counter-Angela had to stop herself from making a cocaine joke. And across all of their rooms? Fashion tape, slapping across fourteen pairs of tits.

“Girl, you need to look top tier. Did you ever text that Suga guy back?” Angela asked.

“No,” Miranda admitted. “I didn’t know what to say! I highkey vibed with him and I don’t want to mess it up,” she whined, trying to hide her face.

Madison grabbed her face and commanded, “Don’t move you’ll ruin my work!”

Ellen giggled and laid out an outfit: shiny heels with red bottoms, and a midnight-colored satin dress that even smelled expensive. Angela moved her foundation away from Ellen’s clothes, afraid she’d spill and be fined with a cleaning fee higher than her net worth. She’d put on black platform boots with a black jumpsuit: a lace bustier, wrapped around her chest like Saran Wrap, that disappeared into flared pants. She and Ellen ogled themselves in a full length mirror, using a bronzer palette to contour their cleavage because #ittybittytittycommittee represent.

Nikole and Roni went to their shared room with Sabrina to get ready for the night, kicking out Kageyama and Tsukki in the process. Nikole was trying to push more shots on the girls, in an attempt to pre-game.

“No! Go get ready dumbasses,” Roni scolded as Sabrina grabbed her things to go into the shower first.

Roni looked immaculate. It was clear she had put in some time into getting ready. She looked stunning in her low-cut, tightly-fitting white top and tight black jeans. She towered over Nikole in her chunky platform boots, standing at 6”2’.

“Fine,” Nikole grumbled, “You look hot by the way! Try not to give Akaashi too big of a nosebleed!”

Roni rolled her eyes at the statement and continued smashing product into her massive curly cloud of hair. “I doubt he’d even spare a second glance. That dude is so not interested.”

Sabrina came out of the bathroom fully dressed in a loose-fitted pale pink long sleeve button up tucked into high waisted black shorts and black Doc Martens.

“Roni you look so good what the fuck,” exclaimed Sabrina while looping a belt through the shorts.

“Oh my god no,” stated Roni, “you do, not me, that owl will not even know what to say.”

Sabrina blushed moving to put some light makeup on, primarily eyeliner and putting on some silver jewelry.

Nikole took a quick shower and pulled on something from the bottom of her suitcase.

“Akaashi was so checking you out the entire game Roni,” Nikole shouted from the bathroom. “Same goes to you Sab!”

“Hey, I thought Emily was getting ready with us,” Sabrina commented ignoring Nikole’s comment in attempts to not turn into a blushing mess.

  
“We started the process in her room and moved here but I had to go grab something from that store downstairs. We lost each other after that. I tried texting her but she hasn’t replied,” Roni shared. “I thought you’d be more worried,” Nikole thought aloud. “She’s probably with that tangerine haired kid,” Roni shared.

Just then Emily bursted into the room, “Y’all guess what the FUCK just happened!”

Roni looked at Emily inquisitively, silently asking her to elaborate. “I overheard Hinata talking to Kageyama about me!”

Nikole walked out of the bathroom with a sheer long sleeve top over a bralette and a black, pleated, skirt over shorts. Her heels made the tall bitch even taller, but still not taller than her wifey. She took two minutes to straighten her bangs and said fuck it to the rest. She did not want to miss even the tiniest of details Emily had to share.

“Tell us everything, right now,” Nikole demanded.

In another room Lydia was blasting her “baddie anthems” as she, Gab, and Miranda, the teacher, pregamed with Capri Sun and Vodka. “This,” Lydia said pointing to her drink, “Life changing.” She offered for them to take a bong rip. “How the hell did you manage to bring this with you,” Gab asked. “A clever bitch has her ways,” Lydia laughed off.

Gab adjusted the periwinkle, sling-sleeve crop top that showed off her shoulders. She resecured the bow that offered some shape to the top, securing the tiddies in place. Her high waisted pencil skirt of the same color seemed to be perfectly tapered to her figure.

“I’m guessing you’re the clever bitch,” Gab asked motioning to Lydia who sat proudly in (outfit that does not exist yet)

Miranda, the teacher, chuckled at the over confident response from Lydia. She had taken her time to dress up as well. A simple white, off the shoulder shirt with black, ripped jeans. Reaching down to fasten her sandals, she observed the growing chaos with a small smile.

Tiani kicked Atsumu and Tersushima out of their room as Thusha wrapped up lacing up the second lace up slit in her faux-leather mini skirt. The flared sleeves of her mesh shirt kept getting in her way. “So, you and Terushima,” Thusha asked. “Literally stop, I will die,” Tiani shared. Thusha laughed in response. “He’s so hot like what the fuck. And look and you snagging a whole daddy,” Tiani teased.


End file.
